Kisses And Concerts!
by Chang-chang83
Summary: After Christmas, Osaka Gakuen and St. Blossom Academy are now co-ed. They have lessons, lunch together but seperate accomdations. Which students will reap the benefits? Mizuki's old friend comes to Japan to study. What with the plan to make Sano jealous and planning concerts how will they study for exams? Loosely based on J-Drama with a hint of the manga. OC used.
1. Introduction

_Hey there!  
This is based off the J-drama, I've watched more the 5 times. I know it doesn't have as much detail as the manga. However if it was exactly the same as the manga it would be boring neh? Because there is nothing different about it, so it is more exciting like that. Anyways this chapter is a character profile, from the drama. I may incorporate some of their manga elements. However is this J-drama, so bear with for now, this is for people who haven't seen it and don't have to watch all of it to understand. Basically they are similar with small differences._

* * *

_Ashiya Mizuki_- a Japanese girl raised and born in California, now disguising herself as a boy to come to Ohsaka Gakuen High School to meet Sano Izumi. Her Idol (love). She believes that it was her fault for Izumi's accident as he was saving her whilst he was training in America.

_Sano Izumi_- The famed high school high jumper. Loves reading, very shy, and is able to hide his emotions easily. Always has to save Mizuki from trouble when she is in sticky situation. Has known she is a girl, since her brother said so and has started to recognise his new found feelings for Mizuki.

_Shuichi Nakatsu_- A loveable goofball, with the phrase. "I'm the hot-headed, soccer player Nakatsu!" He currently has feelings for Mizuki, however afraid of been seen as a homo", he tries to contain his feelings. Has his own mind theatre and has strange romantic frames of Mizuki in his head. Constantly chants "I love women" when he realises that he's been staring at Mizuki for too long. Always cares about the welfare of his friends.

_Fu Wan Jing (MiMi Fu) (OC)  
傅萬靖__( A million smart/quiet/ hardworking masters. _  
- A Chinese/English girl. Was born in England, with Chinese heritage. Has 2 elder siblings and 1 younger sister. Due to her parents job she had to move to California, and met Mizuki. During her childhood she became good friends with Mizuki as well as Julia. However she had to move back to England again. She regularly visits Julia and Mizuki in California in the summer holidays. But now her father has to stay in Japan, looking over construction of dojos, martial arts school. Her dream was to go to Japan, and especially as she learnt from an e-mail that Mizuki is in a school in Japan. So her father let her come with him, as he had only his two youngest daughters and wife. Letting her choose her own school, and specifically chosen to see Mizuki. Her younger sister goes to a school close to their home in Japan.  
Mimi is very unpredictable, knows most forms of martial arts, due to her father being a notorious martial arts master. Due to her ability of fast learning and quick application of skills, this allows her some ability in most sports. Has a lot of skills. She's usually quiet and has the dry english humour and sarcasm. (And there is a lot more) She seems cold but if you gain her trust she will protect you till told otherwise, a very loyal friend.

_Tennoji Megumi_- The tough "muscle head" 1st dorm head, who keeps a strict eye over his followers. However he does genuinely care about the welfare of his students, and making sure they train so they are always prepared! Always has Kanna Amagasaki (GF) in mind.

_Nanba Minami_- The flirtatious, good looking, 2nd dorm head, but leads with a good heart. Usually comes up with a devious plan to get more girls, but cares a lot about his dorm mates.

_Himejima Masao_- the dramatic, Eurasian, third dorm head. Always using rituals to clear his mind when it comes to challenges. An eccentric guy, with equally wacky followers. Quite articulate, intelligent, and strange.

_Hanayashiki Hibari_- a Academy student, infatuated with Sano Izumi. She is the leader of "Hibari Four". Willing to do anything for Sano Izumi. (From J-Drama, don't shoot me. I need her!)

_Amagasaki Kanna_- a Academy student. A part of "Hibari Four". Tennoji Megumi fiancee (or girlfriend. I swear it is, but their relationship is really... Fickle?) (also from J-Drama. I just need her. Don't kill me for it!)

_Imaike Komari_- a Academy student. A very cute girl that is infatuated with Shuichi Nakatsu.

_Umeda Hokuto-_ the gay(heterosexual according to the J-drama or am I wrong?) doctor. He likes to watch on the sidelines ad occasionally guides and helps Mizuki and co. He has a strong dislike against the photographer.

_Hara Akiha_- the female photographer (YES I know it's a male in the manga, but I like the female one from the drama! Don't hate on me!) Always looks for more opportunities to make more sales from taking pictures of the "hotties", and selling them to fan girls. She and Umeda did have a relationship, till he realised he liked guys. A fun, crazy lady and likes to meddle around, and always takes pictures of Izumi (They sell the best) She now intrudes and annoys Umeda whenever she can, and has a strange hate-playful friendship with him.

_Kagurazaka Makoto_- the rival high jumper. Quite cocky, but finds that he does not feel like the true high jumping champion as Sano was injured so it was biased. And his goal is to beat Sano on equal terms, however he was a victim of Sano's drunken kiss attacks. (J-Drama. I know it's not in the Manga. I KNOW!)

Well that's that. I will start the next chapter, if there are new characters in the chapters coming I will put a character profile first.I have fallen in love with the drama, and with the on-screen couple of Izumi and Mizuki! Sano is totally hot! And Mizuki is adorable, so it's like a perfect couple! I've been fan girl screaming for about 4 hours whilst watching my favourite episodes. :3 Ask questions, especially on Hana Kimi! I don't mind! My OC is obvious, the characters are actually Chinese. I'm sorry! It's actually my name in Chinese. I hope you don't mind?

And I'll see you soon my dears!  
Chang  
Xxx


	2. 你好 Mizuki! From England!

_Hey there!  
Okay! Off we go! So Izumi and that lot are in 1st year! REMEMBER THAT. And Hibari, Nanba, Tennouji and Masao are a year higher (2nd year) So... Let's start from january! A new year! _

* * *

"Yo! I heard there was a new student!"

"Again? Man is it a foreign transfer?"

"Who knows? Come on let's get to class and see! I'm dying to see Mei-chan! It's so good to have the school co-ed now."

"Oh what's with the big crowd? By the gate?"  
There seemed to be a small bundle of guys around one corner of the gates. As you walked closer there was a small cluster of the students around a certain figure.

"Oh ho! Are you there? Baby?" (LOL.)

No response.

"Come on sweetie, tell us your name! Someone so beautiful must have a name to match." Namba leant his arm by the mysterious girl's head, trying to get an under look. The girl frowned a little, and arched a suspicious eyebrow. Namba mistaking it as sneaky way to check him, only smirked. Believing his charm worked on the cute girl, and expected her e-mail address to fall into his hands.

(HAHA!)

The strange, pretty girl bowed deeply towards Namba, still keeping her silence. Namba who was quite surprised and touched a little by the younger girl's manners. He held out a steady hand, with his childish yet daring smile.

"Eh! No need to such politeness, I just beg for your e-mail address my cutie." Winking as she stood up slowly.

"Na" she placed her small hand in his one, shook it rigorously and ran throw the crowds. Namba looked at his hand, and saw not a piece of paper with an address on it. But in fact some foreign sweet wrappers, and... A chewed piece of gum, sticking to his palms, creating small strings.  
Loud and large bouts of laughter rang through as the bell rang for the start of school.

"Man that girl can run fast! The bell just went and she's already gone. Probably didn't want to stand next to Namba that much longer. Afraid she might get pregnant" the student chuckled and had his head smashed into a locker. Namba also thought it was in order to also wipe the chewed gum on the stupid idiot's back. Namba shook his head and tried to forget the rude yet intriguing girl.

"Oi! Mizuki!" The rough, harsh voice called out.

"Hmm? Nakatsu!" The short "male" student turned around to see the energetic strawberry blonde, soccer crazy friend.

"So did you hear? There is a new student. It's a girl apparently! Transferring right into our class, she's a real cutie apparently, a foreigner too. Like you!" Nakatsu joked, wrapping his hand around his friend's slim shoulders, trying to ignore his heart beat drumming loudly in his ears now.

"Hey! That's mean!" Mizuki pouted, up at Nakatsu. Nakatsu tried not to have a heart attack and laughed. Too loudly. Man he was going to faint if this conversation wasn't going to change subject.

"Err hahahahahahaha" he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, mouth gigantic, wide enough to catch a fish.

"Neh Nakatsu are you okay?" Mizuki's face all scrunched in concern. Damn it Mizuki you're going to kill me! Nakatsu screamed in his head.

"Hahaha yeah! I'm fine! Come on I wanna see the new student! I'm so glad our school is co-ed so we get more students. It's more fun! Don't you think?" Nakatsu smoothly changed subject and him and Mizuki nattered on about the new student on the way to school.

Sano was still as grumpy looking as usual, however he spent less time thinking about how annoying his classmates were. Actually his mind was at peace, blocking out the racket, concentrating on his books. The class was in full swing, before the teacher came in, and casually looking up from his book to turn the page. And in came Mizuki and Nakatsu, buddy-buddy and Nakatsu's giant, monkey paw on Mizuki's delicate feminine shoulder. His expression dropped instantly, a million reasons and angry shoutings rained in his mind, however he successfully moulded his face into his usual motionless face.

"GOOD MORNING!" Mizuki cheered out and everyone cheered responses back.

"There's a girl transfer student! Apparently she denied Namba's request!"  
Even more noise broke out, girl's in cute uniforms with off white skirts, red bows and crisp white shirts, instantly faced each other, wondering aloud what the new student would be like.

The guys laughed and day dreamed about a cute girl giving them her e-mail address. Drool pools formed on desks, and some one slipped in it, drooling too.

Sano acted as indifferent as usual, sighing deeply, and kept a careful eye on Nakatsu's wandering hand on Mizuki. Luckily Mizuki broke apart and walked up to her desk.

"Yo." Seeing that Sano had his usual mood swings like a girl on her period, Mizuki laughed and ruffled his hair. Chuckling and smiling, she sat down.  
Sano still felt her delicate touch on his head, eyes wide and gripping his book. So hard his clammy hands made a small sweat stain at the end of page in his book. Sano groaned inwardly and put away his book.

"Hey! Girl or boy you know what we have to do!" Nakatsu grinned, soccer ball in hand, perched on his desk.  
The class door swung open and their homeroom teacher frantically ran in, piles of paper filling his arms. Everyone sat in their seats, the laughter and chatter died away. The girls neatly crossed their legs and boy's lowered down.

"Good morning!" They chirped.

"Ah... Good morning class. Hope you had a good break. Well I'm sure you have all heard, by no doubt that there is a new student."

"Alright!" The class erupted.

"Class! Class! Calm down!" The teacher grabbed the chalk and wrote kanji characters. And an english name?  
Mimi Fu  
傅萬靖

"Hmmm. It couldn't be..." Mizuki, whispered, chin on hand.

"Huh?" Sano turned to look back at Mizuki

"Are you kidding me? It's all kanji! Might as well be Chinese!" Nakatsu cried out, soccer ball still in hand.

"Ahh you're right, she's English/Chinese, Shuichi. Please welcome Mimi Fu!" The teacher gestured a hand out to the door and it opened like magic. A delicate girl stepped in. With her jet black hair in a shiny, rounded high bun, a green butterfly pin on the side and glasses on her head above her fringe. A clear hourglass figure with dainty legs, most of the guys stared at her, whilst the girls raised eyebrows at the sight of the new student. She turned her back on her class as she slowly shut the door. Counting up to 10 she walked languidly to the middle.

The silence was slowly digging into her goose bumped marred, slightly sweaty skin. Keeping her head low. Why did the classroom have to be layered!? As in they added another layer on top so it seemed to be bigger than it was. What was wrong with straight, equal flooring?

A billion pair of bright, intrigued eyes glued onto Mimi, finally looking up at her new class. Wait why was she going to a new school? Right because she was meeting her stupid friend Mizuki here.

"How is that a foreigner? Where is her blonde hair and blue eyes. Basically Japanese! What a let down!" A loud mouthed boy stood up, one checkered pant leg on the desk, another on his chair. Soccer ball glued in his arms.

Usually Mimi would of ignored him, but as she was harassed by some weird skater-dude at the gates, waiting to see Mizuki, she had enough with these... Barbaric boys.

"Shut the hell up you stupid monkey brat!" In clear english, so it could implied as nothing BUT an insult, added with a frown and furrowed eyebrows

Fierce words came out of such a pretty mouth. Yep that was definitely Mimi-Chan. Mizuki smiled at the sight of her good friend, fighting against her idiotic friend Nakatsu.

Nakatsu not so great words and a girl fighting him. He could not allow it, and kicked his ball trying to aim for her head.

Mizuki shook her head... This was going badly, she could forecast it like bees making honey.

With a small smirk, Mimi caught the ball, with a look of "is that all you got?" and a disdainful look.

"Rude! We shall not allow that! Especially from a new student. unacceptable!" A bunch of girls stood up abruptly, making a barrier in front of the new student.

"Errr?"

"We are the Osaka Gakuen class 1's guardians!" They harmonised, mouths making small round shapes.  
Mimi rolled her eyes and leaned to the side to see her seat... Next to an adorably cute, almost feminine guy. Boy was she lucky, man his eyes were large and doe-like. Almost exactly like-

"MIZUKI!" Mimi squealed, pushing through the "guardians". The "guardian's" fell like bowling pins. Everyone followed the girl chasing up the stairs to the very top.

"Is that you!?" Mimi grasping Mizuki's small hands, waving them around.

"Mimi-Chan! No long time no see!" Mizuki grinned, with everyone crowded round. Nakatsu beside Mizuki, ready to help him out of this rude english, non-foreign student dirty grasps.

"You know each other?"

"Aww man why do the popular guys always get the cute girls?"

"Yeah why do we get left with all the ugly old hags?"

"Hey!"

Mimi hugged Mizuki once more, and whispered, as they swayed a little.

"Did you meet him? Sano Izumi?"

"Mmhmm!"  
They broke apart and Mimi following Mizuki's lingering gaze lead down to the desk below.

A moody set of soul black eyes, followed with a strong jawline, and clear pale skin, and broad shoulders... Well Mizuki had taste, Mimi had to admit. Glancing back at Mizuki's silent disposition, she faced Sano Izumi, looking down on his head.

"What do you want?" He asked curtly.

"You are Sano Izumi?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Oh it's you..." Mimi, had a evil cat like smile, and a strange gleam in her equally, pitch black eyes.

"Rude non-foreigner, what are you to Mizuki chan?" Nakatsu asked aggressively, leaning forward, his right eye twitching.  
Mimi looked at Sano's non-interested aura, and at Mizuki's slightly blushing one. Grinning, she announced.

"We're together, right sweetie? He's an animal!" And pulled Mizuki's chin up and kissed her on the lips.  
Nakatsu, fell backwards, no-one caught him, so he knocked himself out. Cold on the floor. Boys were wolf-whistling, girls were muttering "as long as it is not Sano or Nakatsu"

Sano's eyes were as wide as saucers, his mouth slightly agape, his hand gripping the table. Who was this girl? Even if they were friends, it didn't mean that you kiss them on the mouth? Mizuki was technically a girl, so were they... lesians? Or like a friendly gesture in America? Maybe it was a custom in America, who knows what is what over there? Even so, then Sano could say he was practicing her culture on her...

Plain and slightly chapped, feminine lips met strawberry smelling ones. Well Mizuki wouldn't know if Mimi's lips actually tasted like strawberry, but there was a great chance likely. However Mizuki was not sure, because her lips never met Mimi's.  
After a painfully hilarious 2 minutes, Mimi pulled apart slightly, winked and made an

"Mmmm" sound, and licking the edges of her shiny lips.

"Mizuki's a good kisser as well"

_Well Sano Izumi would know..._

_Mizuki knew it wouldn't end well._

* * *

_Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm imaging the J-Drama in my head, so Oguri Shun is like playing in my head. Lol, but he's super cute. XD Sorry that it's a little slow it will pick up! don't worry! But let me share this small part from the drama! It makes cracks me up ALL the time!_

_Mizuki: yo!  
Sano: *no response*  
Mizuki: why are you mad?  
Sano: hmm.. You shouldn't let people put their arms around you..  
Mizuki: huh?  
Sano: Be careful of your surroundings...  
Mizuki: why are you being sad and moody? You were fine at breakfast.  
Sano: *grunt*  
Mizuki: *leans closer towards Sano* oh.. Are you... *leans even closer*  
Sano: *looks up at her*  
Mizuki: On you period?  
Sano: HUUUH? _

_Look watch that part, it's at the start of episode 8, Sano's reaction cracks me UP! XD anyways please review, no flames!  
I'm sorry for any mistakes!  
Chang  
Xxx_


End file.
